Opening Night
by IHEARTFINCHEL
Summary: A short one-shot about how I want Finchel to reunite in season 5. Read & Review please!:)


**Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot! How I want Finchel to get back together in season 5!**

**Once again dedicated to my favourite Italian, my moose, Martina. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

_She's amazing_, Finn thought, a smile appearing on his face as he watched **her** perform as Fanny Brice in front of the large audience. _Just look at her. She's a star._ _My star._

He'd managed to buy tickets for her opening night after she'd pestered him about it for several weeks (they'd been having regular phone conversations and things between them were getting back to the way they were before he screwed things up and put her on the 4.25 to New York). But she didn't actually know he made it, for all she knew he was back in his bedroom; he wanted it to be a surprise. Rachel adored surprises. Only Santana knew (Kurt was a total blabbermouth and would have told Rachel, ruining everything), and she'd helped him organise everything. She'd booked him in to stay at a small hotel (because either way, heartbroken or back with his girl, he'd been needing it). She'd also helped him with what he should wear (a smart blue shirt that Rachel loved and his favourite jeans), and what flowers to get her (stargazer lilies, her absolute favourite), but what he was going to say to Rachel was solely down to him. It was going to come from the heart.

Anyway, back to Funny Girl. He focused on the petite girl centre stage blasting out the lyrics to her classic 'Don't Rain On My Parade' he was in awe of her and her talent, just like the first time he'd heard her sing that song. He didn't know such a big voice could come from such a small girl. She was truly incredible. His lips lifted into a toothy grin as she finished the song and the theatre erupted into applause. He turned to the person next to him, proudly whispering, "that's my girl". He was proud. So, so proud. Last year she was stuck in a small choir room singing with a group of teenagers who never really appreciated her and now she was a Broadway star. Proud doesn't even cover it.

And she looked beautiful, she always did but there was something about her, singing and dancing and acting up on that stage. She was glowing, _like a true star._ Her hair and make-up were done to perfection and she had a gorgeous smile to match and Finn **couldn't wait **for the show to end, he wanted to see her up close for the first time in months and tell her how much he loves her and how much he has missed her and how much he wants to be with her again. He hoped she'd say yes, he didn't know what he'd do with himself if she didn't. He knew she deserved better than him, but she wouldn't say no, _right?_ _Oh, god. I need to see her now._

**Finally****_, _**the first act ended and he hurried out of his seat. He had a little time to see her. He went backstage and found her dressing room. A little apprehensively, he knocked on the door. He took a deep breath and then she opened it. Her face broke out into an immediate smile, **both** their faces did. They were just so happy to be with each other again.

"Finn! Oh, my god! You came! You're here! In **New York!**"

"Yes," Finn grinned wildly, she looked and sounded so cute when she was excited. He let her pull him into the room by his hand and sat next to her on the small sofa she was given. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You look really pretty," He complimented. "And you were so good out there. You blew me away."

Rachel blushed, even after all the years of knowing him, still not used to all his praise for her. "How chivalrous."

"That's me," He smirked. "Honestly, Rach, I was so proud to know you, **to be in love with you**. You were made to be up there performing. It was a beautiful sight."

"Y-You… You're in love with me?" Rachel felt tears well in her eyes but determinedly forced them away; the make-up team would kill her if she ruined anything.

"Always have been, always will be," He said truthfully, shrugging slightly.

"But… But when you sent me to New York…?"

"I didn't want to hold you back. You're a star, Rachel, and I couldn't let you give all that up to stay with me in Lima. I mean, God, did you see the audience's reaction? I'm glad I did what I did, even though I meant I had to be without you for kind of a while and had to hear about you and that scumbag, because you wouldn't have been doing what you do best otherwise."

"Finn…"

"But I need you now. I applied for several colleges in New York and I've been accepted into NYU so I'll be moving here full time in a couple of months. I… I think I want to be a teacher, like Mr Schue. I want to help change kids lives, you know? And be an inspiration to them like he was to me." He cleared his throat. "I guess the universe did its thing and we're ready to be together."

"I think you'll be an incredible teacher," She whispered, a proud look on her face. "Those kids will be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, bab- Rachel."

"I'll be lucky to have you too." His eyes widened drastically and he looked at her in shock; she giggled. "Nothing would make me happier than being your girlfriend again."

"Are you serious?" He yelled. "Oh. My. God." He jumped off the sofa and did a goofy happy dance around the floor, he was just **so happy.** Rachel was in hysterics as she watched him; he was perfect. Literally the most perfect man in the world. She considered herself the luckiest girl in the world to have him.

"Are you going to get your butt over here and kiss me then?" She called out, making him stop his dancing and hurry towards her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her middle and pulled her body to close to his.

"I love you so much, Rachel Berry," He murmured, his lips brushing against hers.

"I love you more, Finn Hudson," She replied before closing the distance between their lips. She melted into him. How had she gone a year without this? It felt right. She felt at home.

The reunited couple had shared kisses and hugs until Rachel had to be dragged back on stage to perform. Finn returned to his seat, an even bigger smile on his face as he watched her.  
She was even more incredible than before the break, if that was possible. She was glowing brighter, she had a wider smile on her face and she was performing with even more energy. It made him giddy to think that was all because of him. Once the show was over, Finn returned to Rachel's dressing room, a bright smile plastered on his face and the flower hidden behind his back.

"Hey, beautiful," He greeted when he saw her, kissing the apple of her cheek. "You were amazing. I loved it. May just have to get tickets for every show."

Rachel laughed happily, glad to finally be reunited with her perfect guy. "I'll see what I can do. Front row, centre sound ok?"

"Of course, I get the best view of you."

Her cheeks pinked at his words. He was the **best.**"I've missed you so much, Finn."

"I know, same here," He said, putting his arm around her waist. "I guess the universe finally decided to do it's thing."

**Do you like? Leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading!xo**


End file.
